Longfellow
Longfellow (1340s-2012) was an enormous worm and the commander of the League of Wretched Worms. Lost with his clan in the darkest depths of the universe, he made a deal with Emily Watson and the Orc demon Hilary J Black, who gave the League sanctuary from external discrimination in return for his help in conquering the Armies of Organa. Following the attack on Pleasant Grove, Longfellow disguised as the new principal, Exotorn, when Zira Miranda Grover instilled the latter in place of Zambaux. Longfellow had enormous power over the students, teachers, and the curriculum, which he wielded despotically. His time at Tower Placement was characterized by cruelty and carelessly burdening the students while giving the Girl-Team just enough special treatment to avoid suspicion, and because of his interfering and condescending ways, he was widely despised by most students and teachers alike. After his identity was exposed, Steven Thompson forcibly disbanded the League and Longfellow dueled Arcus. The child wizard overpowered him and cursed him to die "at the next vergence". He assured Thompson that Longfellow had no longer than a decade to live as the worm slunk away in miserable defeat. Biography Early life Longfellow was born at some point in the 1340s. Serving Emily Watson Eventually, Longfellow became the commander of the League of Wretched Worms. Apparently, the league was discriminated and alienated by the rest of society. Lost in the darkest depths of the universe, he made a deal with Emily Watson, who was secretly working for the Orc demon Hilary J Black, who gave the League sanctuary from external discrimination in return for his help in conquering the Armies of Organa. Thompson told Longfellow that there was "a horrible goblin-spider mutant" in his blindspot. Longfellow took his word for it and fled. Impersonating Exotorn Following the attack on Pleasant Grove, Longfellow conquered Exotorn and impersonated him, filling in his place as the principal of Tower Placement School. Longfellow had enormous power over the students, teachers, and the curriculum, which he wielded despotically. His time at Tower Placement was characterized by cruelty and carelessly burdening the students while giving the Girl-Team just enough special treatment to avoid suspicion. Owing to his running the school "like a military base", controlling attitude towards the school and its residents and his paranoia of Emily Watson who he still steadfastly refused to expel, Longfellow quickly became a heavily disliked person by the overwhelming majority of students and teachers alike. Exposure and death sentence When Steven Thompson returned to the school just in time for the year's show-and-tell assembly, he had Vincent Organa telekinetically rip out the headgear concealing Longfellow's face, having realized he was not Exotorn when he employed telekinesis against Thompson — his one slip-up caused by his lack of knowledge that Exotorn was a Fobble. Longfellow claimed that Emily Watson was invincible and their 'antics' at Pleasant Grove had saved nothing, before taking up arms against Arcus. The hall monitors tried to interfere, only for Thompson, McKeen, Hogan, and the Organa twins to take them down. The child wizard overpowered Longfellow and cursed him to die "at the next vergence". He assured Thompson that Longfellow had no longer than a decade to live as the worm slunk away, horrified and realizing he could not complete his vision of the future with so short a lifespan. Personality and traits Longfellow was a cold and calculating sociopath, meddling in people's lives and even leading them to their inevitable deaths as it made him feel powerful, and often using superior ploys or ulterior designs upon his enemies. He was perceptively observant and exceptionally manipulative; his keen attention to the habits and motivations of others enabled him to impersonate Exotorn so accurately that he even managed to fool Vincent Organa and Arcus. Dangerously clever and fearsomely determined, Longfellow proved capable of coming very close to orchestrating the disbanding of the Armies of Organa to pave way for the victory of Emily Watson. The fact that he showed her followers just enough preferential treatment to avoid suspicion is further evidence of his exceptional intellect. Longfellow was also boisterous and would do anything to humiliate, defeat, or hurt members of the Armies of Organa. Despite his cruel personality, Longfellow was extremely loyal to his league, whose safety he puts before everything else. He could also be considered to be moralistic in his own dark and twisted way, as he endeavors to keep the students safe from the threat of another great massacre and the next battle of the war occurred mere days after he was sacked, with the previous one occurring right before he was instated. Given he is acting on the orders of Emily Watson, he may have thought the school could not be safe unless it evolved first. Although Longfellow is a criminal mastermind, he does not seem to be able to understand simple things such as riddles. He also falls for Steven Thompson's trick that there is a goblin-spider mutant in his blindspot. Powers and abilities Longfellow had proven himself to be a very consummate actor. During his infiltration of Tower Placement, Longfellow pulled off the role of Exotorn so convincingly, that he managed to deceive everyone around him, including Vincent Organa and Arcus, using Exotorn's militaristic demeanor to intimidate them. However, Longfellow's acting skills were still imperfect, as shown when he used his powers to blast Steven Thompson against a wall, a feat Exotorn was incapable of performing, allowing Thompson to finally realize that Longfellow has been impersonating Exotorn. Relationships Steven Thompson Longfellow did everything in her power to make Steven Thompson's life as miserable as possible, and thus, the two of them had a mutual loathing for each other. He attempted to silence him personally, only for Steven to humiliate him by fooling him. In his guise as Exotorn, Steven found himself hating the man as soon as he laid eyes on him. He often was outspoken in class and suffered for his inability to control his temper. Using his newly acquired power, he instilled many rules, notably the curfew. After Steven revealed his true identity, Longfellow was banished to die, which Steven regretted slightly, though he never pitied him too much because of what he had done feeling he was asking for it. Zira Miranda Grover Longfellow appears to have had dealings with Zira Miranda Grover in the past, and she trusted him greatly to place him into Tower Placement to control it. She granted him many powers by posting new lists of rules periodically. Longfellow seemed to be unaware of Zira's dark and sadistic nature. In return, Zira supported Longfellow only because of how useful he was to prolonging the war, and felt no true attachments to the misguided worm. Emily Watson Longfellow was very loyal to Emily Watson, frequently showing that he was fairly in line with her goals. This was due to Longfellow's survivalist nature, belief in the horrible things he is doing (both of which were similar to Emily) and his antagonism and disrespect to Steven Thompson, whom he tried to hinder or thwart on several occasions. However, Longfellow was never actually part of Emily Watson's ring of Girl-Team members, although it appears that due to several factors. Zambaux Longfellow disliked Zambaux immensely for no apparent reason. Appearances * * Category:League of Wretched Worms members Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Pre-20th century births